


Of All Places

by Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs/pseuds/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs
Summary: Waking up in Twilight was not what I had wanted at all, I hated Bella Swan and could not stand the fact they made some hot ass vampires glitter like the fairy godmother! Turns out not all facts from books are the real deal. Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pitcures are at @CheyanneBoone0. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.

Going to sleep in my bedroom after a long exhausted day at work at the age of twenty four is something normal, waking up as a toddler in a once fictional world is not in fact normal, but yet that is what happened to me. Learning that I was the younger twin sister to Isabella Swan was something that honestly caused me to go into shock, if there was one set of movies that I hated it would have been Twilight.

"Heaven Odette Swan you had better be awake!" Renee my mother in this world called out making me grimace slightly as I took in the packed room around me, my more important bags I would be taking now while Renee would be shipping the rest later on to me.

"I'M UP!" I shouted back with a slight pout as I shoved the covers from my body only to jerk back as I took in a certain male sitting in the chair beside my bed watching me with a smirk, the perv.

"Good morning Little Dove." Niklaus Stone said smoothly even as his smile widened at the glare I sent his way, and considering what he looks like I truly did find his first name ironic. "Nik what have I told you about watching me while I slept?" I asked with slight exasperation as I fully moved to leave my warm blankets and begin getting ready for the day.

"You have to know by now that I do as I please Little Dove?" Nik shot back with a teasing smirk even as he held out his leather jacket I always ended up stealing from him since I liked the way it smelled and he liked how it marked me as his, the possessive perv.

"Moving on then, will you be joining me in Forks?" I asked curiously even as I rolled my eyes at hearing Bella slam to floor from the room over, she truly was a klutz and a dull one at that. Bella and I didn't get along even when I tried since I liked to be abnormal and as weird as I could be while she wanted to blend into the daily life and not cause a commotion, which brings into question her obsession with the angry squirrel.

"Of course Little Dove. I even talked to the Cullen leader and the Wolves in the area to make sure I can settle there, I truly am just a nice man aren't I?" Nik joked his smile turning wicked making me let out a bell like laugh. It was thanks to Niklaus that I realized the vampires in this Twilight world did in fact NOT glitter, though they still are hard to kill and are more lethal and dangerous then it showed in the movies.

"HEAVEN ODETTE SWAN!" Renee shouted making me flinch at the loudness even as I pulled my favorite beanie over my head as I grabbed my two slightly large duffel bags that almost outweighed me. "Your mother does know I am up here Little Dove, allow me to help." Nik stated causing to drop both bags and turn to him in disbelief, my new mother was such a scatter brain!

"Could have said so from the start you ass!" I grumbled sticking out my tongue when he just chuckled and tugged at my hair.

"Aren't you going to get dressed first?" Nik asked making me take in the fact I was still in a short pair of plaid sleep shorts and a crop black tank top that showed my bra straps.

"Nah." I decided just shoving my feet into a pair of flip flops and pulling on his leather jacket completing my complete hobo look of the day.

**TIME SKIP! LANDING FROM PLANE TRIP!**

"Could she have stared at you any longer." I sneered under my breath as I watched Bella stalk ahead of us eyes looking everywhere for Charlie who was our father while Nik walked beside me hands swinging a pair of keys for the car he had sent ahead for him. "No need to be jealous Little Dove, I have no interest in dull things." Nik soothed hand pressing against my back under his jacket to calm my anger.

"We have never gotten along since she called me a freak of nature back when we were twelve and it only got worse as we aged but seriously?! If she thinks for even a moment I will let her sink your filthy claws into you then she has another thing coming!" I snarled out before puffing my cheeks to keep my temper as my eyes finally landed on Charlie making a bright smile take my face as I rushed forward.

"DAD!" I yelled excitedly as I threw my arms around him causing him to let out a laugh as his arms wrapped around me and swung me around lightly, I was a daddy's girl from day one and would have preferred to have lived with him if I had been asked from the start. "Charlie.." Bella stated awkwardly making me grimace in distaste as dad began to look unsure when his warm brown eyes landed on Bella making me curse silently under my breath.

"If its alright with you I think I will get a ride with Nik, he moved into the house across from yours dad, this also gives you time to try to bond with Bells." I said with a slight smirk knowing she hated when I called her that. "Be safe babygirl." Dad said knowing he could trust me and having built a strong bond between us unlike Bella who called both parents by their real names, something that would have gotten my ass whopped in my last life at the disrespect if I had done the same thing.

"Let the show begin then, right Little Dove?" Nik teased reminding me of the fact I had gotten drunk off my ass at fifteen and told him everything about my previous life and of my knowledge of this world, something I hadn't yet regretted.

"I so plan on calling Carlisle daddy at least once in the most flirty voice possible, can you just imagine his reaction?" I asked with glee not even caring that Nik eyes began to bleed crimson, finding out that as long as his emotions were under control one of his abilities was shifting the color of his eyes to a warm oak brown.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to the house that my dad has lived in since he and Renee had bought it when they married and had just learned of Renee being pregnant with us, it was larger than the one in the movies more rooms being in it to fit me in I would guess.

"That would be a previous wolf I do believe." Nik commented lightly as he took in Jacob Black and his father who were near the red old truck dad had gotten Bella, Nik had bought me my own vehicle that should be arriving later today.

"Billy! Jacob!" I said with delight leaving Nik's side to rush forward hugging both Black's in front of me in delight at seeing them again having not seen me since the previous summer.

"Heaven! You have grown into a beautiful lady!" Billy said with just as much joy for while Bella had stopped coming to see our dad I had still came down every summer and during certain holidays. "Looking good there She-Devil!" Jacob teased making me send him a fake glare before smiling widely even as Nik came up behind me carrying my bags in his hands.

"Where did Bells go?" I asked finally noticing that she wasn't out here with us making me blink in slight confusion.

"She went on inside with her stuff, said she wanted to get settled in." Dad answered seeming slightly put out over Bella's attitude because honestly did she even thank him for getting her a truck?!

"She is just moody lately." I said waving it off and causing the others to relax in relief at having it not be because of them.

"Think I am just going to go ahead and place these in your room Little Dove." Nik stated in the silence that followed, he had stayed mostly away unless knowing for sure that the other vampires weren't around before visiting when I was at my dads.

"Thanks Nik!" I said gratefully before being pulled into a conversation with Billy and Jacob about if I had plans to come down to the Reserve and if I planned to come visit them and the others. "Of course I plan to! Now tell me what has changed around here, I haven't really been in the loop since when I am here I stay at home or was at the Reserve." I demanded childishly making dad and Billy chuckle while Jacob just rolled his eyes being used to my ways.

"A new family moved in awhile back, the Cullens. Their adoptive father is a doctor and a damned good one here in town while their adoptive mother is into designing homes and things." Dad answered with Billy gaining a look of dislike and distaste. "Think I should go see what Nik is up to and let you catch up, it was good seeing you Billy and Jacob." I said giving each another hug before heading up to the house and up to my room once I got inside.

"The older one already knows who I am seeing as he had been there when I met up with the wolf tribe." Nik said once I walked into the room already sitting in the hanging fluffy chair that was facing my bed.

"Wonder how long before Bells becomes the angry squirrels most prized possession." I muttered darkly under my breath with dislike.

"Considering I can hear her crying from here about how difficult her life is, I would really give it until you have to attend school." Nik advised with disdain as his eyes flickered to the farthest wall separating Bella's and I's room. "So what car did you buy me?" I asked wanting to change the subject because I refused to let this be all about Bella Swan.

"You will just have to see later this evening what I have bought for you, though you should know that it won't be anything but the best of the best for my Little Dove." Nik answered flashing in front of me to cup my face with one hand while the other was placed on my lower back to drag me closer into his body.

"I care not if you end up having more than one mate for your own, for you do deserve to be pleasured and loved by more than one, but I am the first that will have you." Nik whispered lips barely brushing my own as he spoke his warning.

"I was wondering why you have not tried to take my virginity." I commented lightly having had wondered back when I was sixteen and horny as hell and yet he had refused to fully take me only doing enough to pleasure me. "Because I will have you be fully mine in everything including name when I take you." Nik answered making me pout with distaste because that meant I would be one of the rare few to still be a virgin until their marriage night. "You are lucky I love you as I do Niklaus Stone." I ended up saying making him chuckle in delight even as he snaked his hand around from the dip in my back to my front and then slide it down to rest between my legs.

"Have I not made it so you couldn't walk with just my fingers and tongue alone to keep you pleased enough for just awhile longer?" Nik asked huskily making me gulp as I felt warm heat spread down my body leaving my panties wet as my need for this man grew.

"And you call me a tease." I finally got out of a too dry throat only to be interrupted as Bella threw my door wide open hard enough to hit the wall with a loud bang.

"I always knew you were happy to leave Renee and be here in this little nowhere town where you can become the queen bitch, right?!" Bella snarled making me raise an eyebrow in slight confusion on where this teenage drama was coming from since it had been her and not me to bring up the idea of moving fully in with our father.

"First of all Isabella Marie Swan, you do not talk to me in that tone or I will knock your teeth down your fucking throat. Second this town isn't that bad and no I have no current plans to become any such thing, it sounds boring and cliche." I shot back eyes narrowed in disgust toward my twin along with warning even as I turned around in Nik's arms to face her not even minding as his hand moved to grasp my hip to keep me from hitting the stupid child.


	3. Chapter 3

I took delight as Bella turned bright red before spinning around and storming back out of my room without another word, stupid bitch that she was probably couldn't think up a comeback to shout at me. Niklaus chuckled darkly as he pulled me tighter against him and let his hand once again slip from my waist to rest against my lower stomach, it always sent a shiver up my spine when he did that.

"One day she will learn her place Little Dove." Nik reassured me against the shell of my ear to help sooth my anger that had been lit with her words. "It will be because of her that the Elder Vampires playing Kings will come seeking the other Cullens, it always amazed me the complete selfishness of Edward and Bella to put everyone they supposedly cared for in danger. Seriously he is how old and with one human supposed death he wanted to commit suicide via another vampire?!" I ranted always having been annoyed with the love story of Bella and Edward in Twilight.

"If he still wishes for death I can easily give it to him without the needed drama Little Dove." Nik offered making me laugh because I knew if Nik was the one to kill Edward he would drag it out and make Edward beg for his death. "Heaven?" Dad asked as he knocked on my door that had been left open behind Bella's dramatic entrance earlier and after she had stormed out, seriously could the girl do anything without making a scene of it?

"Yeah dad?" I asked pulling out of Nik's arms and moving toward my dad who only barely spared Nik a glance, dad always liked Niklaus mostly because he knew Nik wanted to wait until marriage before taking that final step with me. "A car arrived for you." Dad answered making my eyes widen in realization and delight as I dashed down the stairs making both men laugh and share a fond look over my antics. "OH MY MERLIN! HOLY MOTHER OF HADES!" I shouted in shock and happiness as I took in the classic car in perfect condition in front of me as I bounced in place to show my excitement and happiness.

"I am happy you approve." Nik said with a real laugh always finding enjoyment in my happiness, sometimes the crazy pervert could be such a sap. "You out did yourself Niklaus." Dad said with wide eyes of his own as he looked in awe at my car making me send him a blinding smile as I rushed toward the driver door while Nik turned to the ones who delivered said car to sign the papers and retrieve the keys. "Shall we go for a ride?" Nik asked making my smile widen while dad just laughed and waved me on commenting on trying to talk to Bella and maybe take a nap. "Lets go!" I answered taking the keys and getting into the driver seat.

**TIME SKIP! ON THE ROAD!**

"This is amazing!" I shouted with glee as I sped up taking the dirt road Nik had found that allowed me to drive as fast as I wanted.

"Do slow down would you Little Dove." Nik said sounding slightly distracted making me do as he said and slow down, in doing so my eyes landed on the fact that off the dirt road and just outside the tree line stood a tall figure.

"Bet you a grand that is one of the Cullens." I said making Nik send me a look not in the least falling for it.

"No need seeing as how I had told the leader of the Cullen family to meet us here, it wouldn't do to not greet the other vampires living in the same town as I." Nik said making me pout because the jerk could have just told me.

"Then lets go greet us some veggie vamps." I said already speeding up slightly and then pulling into a fast stop just in front of the vampire. "Hello, you must be Niklaus Stone?" Carlisle Cullen asked eyes briefly moving toward me in confusion having scented that I was human, also having heard my heart beat obviously. "That I am, this is my Little Dove Heaven Swan." Nik answered easily giving the man a cheeky grin.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Carlisle answered sounding slightly unsure since it was a law that humans were to remain unaware of vampires.

"I bet, so where is the rest of your coven?" I asked breaking the growing tense silence making Carlisle blink golden eyes toward me.

"I like her!" A deep slightly booming voice stated as the rest of the Cullens flashed from their hiding places to stand beside Carlisle facing Nik and I.

"This is my family, my wife Esme Cullen, and my children Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and Edward Cullen." Carlisle offered while waving toward each as he said their name.

"I would say it is a pleasure but in truth it is not really." Nik said making the other vampires blink in real shock as Nik watched them with slight disdain.

"I shall warn you from trying to use your abilities on my Little Dove, I am rather good at protecting what is mine. Than again I should be since I have spent the last thousand or so years honing my own abilities." Nik continued smile turning savage and gleeful as he watched their reactions to realizing that a truly Old vampire was before them. "We apologize, my children are still learning to control their gifts." Carlisle offered with a slight bow of his head knowing better than to piss off an ancient vampire.

"Its fine, lets get to the point of why we have met with you." I said once again gaining their attention not even sparing Rosalie a look knowing of her slight hatred and jealousy of humans. "We know that you all only drink from animals and whatever that is your choice but if I find that you living here has brought trouble to my father than I will not hesitate to end you. And yes while I am human does not mean I am not without my own bag of tricks to take on those stronger than I am." I warned eyes flashing in Rosalie's direction when she let out a scoff.

"Don't worry Little Dove, best to ignore those beneath you." Nik offered sending his own glance of distaste toward Rosalie making her eyes widen in complete disbelief used to being the most sought after, sorry bitch Niklaus was mine and he had taste for the finest of things, which she was not.


	4. Chapter 4

Before anymore could be said on either side my phone began to ring making me roll my eyes slightly even as a pout took over my features at having my fun ruined.

"Yellow?" I asked causing Nik and Emmett to laugh even as I blinked innocently at them with a wide happy smile.

"Heaven? Some boxes arrived for you and I set them in your room, do you think you can head back now? Bella said she needs your help with something or other." Dad asked sounding exhausted over the phone making my eyes narrow because really I only left them alone for thirty or so minutes and already she was causing dad stress!

"Sure dad!" I answered keeping my voice happy even as a snarl appeared on my lips as I hung up the phone before turning toward Nik and the others.

"Looks like our fun will have to continue on another day!" I said and without giving any a chance to respond did I grab Nik's hand and begin to drag him back to the car, and yes I was very aware that I only did so because he let me.

"It would truly be no hardship to make your sister straighten out her attitude." Nik offered making me send him a look, just because I hated her did not mean I wanted to deal with her corpse just yet. "Nik you have only two ways with people, either you hoard them and claim them as yours or you kill them in the most bloody ways you can." I refuted causing him to fake pout making me roll my eyes at his antics. "So thoughts on the Cullens?" I asked once I knew we were far enough away for them to be unable to hear us.

"Rosalie Cullen and Edward Cullen should have been either forced to stop this unworthy attitude and dramatics or killed." Nik answered making me blink in surprise, then again those two had been so childish for having lived so long.

"Edward's future obsession and attitude with Bella needs to be nipped in the bud, I truly never understood how Carlisle could allow it." I offered my own thoughts on it making Niklaus hum in agreement.

"Carlisle should have known better and been the leader he is meant to be." Nik said shaking his head truly baffled over Carlisle's attitude concerning his coven and how he seemed to just let the others do whatever they wished.

"Rosalie on the other hand will get bitch slapped with a fucking machete to the neck if she doesn't stop sneering at me." I continued with narrowed eyes.

"Her jealousy over not being human is pathetic at this point and should have been something she made peace with for how long she has been alive. It is also hypercritical of her to always act like others will expose the vampires to humans when she had gone on a killing spree not to soon after she was turned." Nik said in agreement finding the girl childish and so far below him that she was like a fly that one couldn't swat away.

"It won't be long with you being here until some of the wolves begin to shift again." I stated thoughtfully wondering when exactly Jacob would shift and if it would not be for awhile yet or sooner than we think.

"Only time will tell." Nik finished the conversation as we pulled into the driveway eyes taking in briefly Bella standing at her window watching us with a glare.

"Sorry to have cut your fun short but it is getting late and you have school tomorrow." Dad said breaking me from my thoughts as I got out of the car eyes moving to where dad stood on the porch. "Its fine, I was getting tired anyway." I reassured making dad send me a thankful smile even as Nik placed a kiss to my temple before heading off to his own home across from ours to begin making phone calls and such.

"It really is good to have y'all here." Dad said softly as he pulled me into a hug that made me feel like I was a little girl again, I really was a daddy's girl."I missed you dad." I whispered before placing a kiss to his cheek as I took a step back and then moved to head toward my room to finish unpacking.

**LATER THAT NIGHT~**

"Should I be worried?" I asked softly late at night as I moved to open the window and sit on the window seat to take in Emmet who was leaning on the large tree with feet planted steadily on the tree branch next to my window.

"You made me curious, not many call Rosalie or the others out like you did." Emmett offered with a slight shrug of his shoulders causing me to roll my eyes even as I motioned him inside my room and toward my bed.

"Well I didn't think you would copy the angry squirrel like that, if you want to talk or hangout just show up here and if I am sleeping cuddle with me, trust me I will not mind." I said making his eyebrow rise in confusion at the angry squirrel comment. "I was going to knock on the window to get your attention but you beat me to it." Emmet said even as he laid out across my bed making me smile as I shot forward throwing my body beside his making him laugh. "For being a weirdo you shall now be my pillow!" I ordered even as I snuggled into his arms laying my head on his chest.

"Not a bad deal." Emmet offered as he began to run his fingers through my hair making me purr in happiness, this was the life.

"You aren't with Rosalie are you? Because if you are and she tries to start something with me I will end her." I warned softly not needing to raise my voice for him to hear me.

"I had once been with her, but she was controlling and hated who I was always saying I was too childish and loud." Emmet answered back just as softly making me give his hand a squeeze in comfort."I was right, she really is a idiotic blond." I muttered right before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

My alarm waking me up the next morning caused me to fight back the urge to smash it to little tiny pieces as I snuggled further against the body I was currently using as a pillow, it was only slightly surprising that Emmett had stayed after I had fallen asleep. "Morning." I mumbled under my breath as I tightened my arm that was slung across his waist in a half hug before sitting up and running my hand through my tangled hair. "Morning Tiny." Emmett said teasingly with a light chuckle as he also sat up before shooting forward to place a light kiss to my forehead making me blink in surprise.

"See you at school!" Emmett added before flashing out of my window and speeding back toward the Cullens house to get ready for the day uncaring of the future rant Rosalie and Edward would give him for spending the night at the Swan house. "Should I be jealous?" Nik asked with a raised eyebrow making me spin back to face him before giving up and flopping back down on my comfy mattress.

"Its to early for this shit." I grumbled making Nik laugh even as he began picking out a pair of ripped skinny jeans and crop top for me to wear that day along with his leather jacket to go over the top.

"Get dressed love." Nik ordered making me sigh in defeat and with a pout did I do as he said and head for the bathroom for a quick shower to finish helping me wake up.

"Hair up or down?" Nik asked twenty minutes later as I sat down at my desk to eat the breakfast he had made for me while I had been showering.

"Up." I grunted not even trying to sound like a normal human as I attacked my food, Nik always made the most heavenly cinnamon french toast and bacon. "Are you ready for the school day ahead?" Dad asked when Nik and I finally headed down stairs where Bella and he was waiting for us, it was only with slight hatred of being glad for setting my alarm to go off two hours before school. "Not just no but hella no." I answered with a grumble that had dad laughing at my antics while Bella just glared before stalking out of the house and to her truck not wanting to wait for me at all, which rude much.

"See you tonight dad!" I offered already skipping toward the door with Nik following with a roll of his eyes.

"What are your plans for the day?" I asked curiously as I got in and started up the car making Nik let out a hum in thought.

"I will be taking some business calls and dealing with some other things, do try to have fun and of course create some chaos." Nik answered before tilting my head up with his fingers resting under my chin so he could place a gentle but possessive kiss to my lips.

**FORKS HIGH SCHOOL~**

"Heaven!" Emmett's shout was what gained my attention as I parked in a free spot, thanks to Nik I didn't have to worry about picking up my schedule and papers for the teachers to sign like Bella would have to. "Emmett!" I shouted back with a wide smile as I got out of my car and grabbed my bag before locking the doors as I headed over to where the Cullens were standing.

"You. I will see you all after school." Rosalie stated with a sniff making me sneer even as I held up my hand to flip her off. "Ignore her she is just unhappy that she is no longer the favorite of everyone." Alice chirped causing my eyes to turn toward her even as I offered her a warm smile.

"She'll have to get over it because honestly she is like a small bug, unimportant and unknown in a very large world." I said with a shrug even as I offered my hand to Alice.

"Heaven Swan, human and teenage girl that is best friends with an ancient vampire." I introduced making her laugh even as she accepted my hand.

"Alice Cullen, vampire!" Alice answered back before waving a hand in her mates direction who had stepped forward eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion.

"Jasper Hale, Vampire. You do not smell like a human, nor do I wish to drain you of your blood like one." Jasper said softly making Edward's eyes widen in surprise and shock before he turned toward me with narrowed eyes making me raise an eyebrow at the angry squirrel.

"Can I help you angry squirrel?" I snarked with my hands moving to rest on my hips even as Emmett chocked on a laugh.

"That's what you meant, I can so see him doing something like that!" Emmett commented as he moved forward to throw an arm around my shoulder to lead me away from the Cullens. "You cannot unsee it now right?" I teased with a smirk as Emmett grimaced before nodding as his eyes briefly flashed toward Edward who now looked like a puffed up chipmunk on crack.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A SQUIRREL!" Edward snarled loudly making Alice and Jasper both chuckle as they also headed for the school.

"You have all the same classes as me which is awesome!" Alice stated with excitement making me return it with a bright smile. I knew that it would be easy to befriend both Alice and Emmett since they can both be childish but also mature when needed unlike two other vampires I could name. "Now that just makes this day ten times better!" I cheered with a fist pump that had Alice giggling while Jasper and Emmett chuckled at our antics. "Lets hope the day continues good without any drama ruining it." I whispered even though I knew it wouldn't thanks to one squirrel looking vamp and one constipated human, the bastards. "See you at lunch." Emmett commented once Jasper and he had shown Alice and I to our first class making me send the large male a wink before sauntering in like I owned the place.


	6. Chapter 6

My first belief is that Alice would be more interested in Bella after Edward would have his little creepy episode was wrong, on the account that as soon as Bella walked in the room and stuck her nose up at me she ended up gaining the ire of said vampire. "That was just rude.." Alice muttered with distaste watching Bella stomp further into the room and away from where we sat causing me to snicker at her attitude.

"Eh that's just the troll for you." I offered with a shrug making her roll her eyes even as she sent one last look of disdain before focusing back on me. "So what do ya think of Emmett?" Alice asked quietly as the teacher walked in and once I had sat back down seeing as I had to get that paper signed to give back to the front office after school today. "He is now my pillow and shall never be anything else!" I teased softly making her giggle at my antics which was the point, I really wanted to just gather her up in my arms and cuddle the shit out of her.

"If I was a lesbian you can bet your fine ass I would steal you from Jasper in a heart beat." I teased making her let out a snort of laughter with wide eyes which I returned with a wink and air kiss setting her off again.

"If we are not interrupting the both of you." The teacher began with warning making us both face forward and look innocent because really we are two tiny females, innocent as angels I tell you. I could feel the glares Bella kept sending my way throughout the rest of class as I chatted with Alice which was just petty at this point. "Time for lunch!" Alice cheered a few hours later it was one good thing that I had only two classes with Bella meaning that for the most part I could act like the troll wasn't there. It was with a laugh that I allowed Alice to drag me with her to the cafeteria and to the table most of the Cullens sat at, was it bitchy of me to take satisfaction in the fact Rosalie wasn't there?

"Tiny!" Emmett shouted standing up to tug me away from Alice making her pout with distaste as she sulked beside Jasper who chuckled at our antics while Edward just sat there with a glare hands clenched in front of him making me raise an eyebrow, seems the angry cracked out squirrel has finally met and smelt Bella oh goodie. "Hungry there?" I teased with a smirk that he returned with a snarl overtaking his face causing me to roll my eyes, in truth I couldn't remember in detail what happened in the movies or books since it had been my least favorite fictional world so if things happened in order I wouldn't know then again its more fun being in the unknown. "So Heaven plans to steal me from you Jasper love." Alice teased stopping whatever Edward would have said while Jasper turned toward me with a raised eyebrow and eyes full of amusement. "What can I say, I find I have a weakness for short and cute things." I shot back with a wicked smirk as I sent another wink toward Alice who blew me a kiss causing me to dramatically reach for it as I then clutched my fist to my chest making her laugh.

"Well Darlin it is my solemn duty to inform you that the little cute one already belongs to me." Jasper teased right back making me gasp in fake shock and send Alice a look of betrayal. "Say it isn't so my love?!" I pleaded with fake heartbreak and it seemed that had been what was sent Alice and Emmett over the edge as they both collapsed forward in loud laughter while Edward just sat back in distaste. "I apologize but it is." Alice chocked out between laughter as Jasper and I shared a look before we both let out a light laugh. "Can none of you take this seriously?! Rosalie is right this human will end up being the one to reveal us!" Edward finally snapped causing the laughter and the lightness around us to disappear as we all sent him looks of disbelief.

"I have been friends with an ancient vampire since I was a child if I had been going to reveal the ugly truth of what is hidden from humans I would have long before now!" I snarled with disgust as I sent a withering glare at Edward. "If you remove your rose tinted glasses brother dear you would not have spoke so foolishly." Alice warned dropping the innocent act she kept about her as she sent her own withering glare towards her 'brother'. "Stop letting Rosalie into your ear it makes you look like a idiotic child playing as an adult." Emmett added with a sneer of his own as he placed a calming hand to my thigh so I wouldn't end up dumping my lunch all over the retarded squirrels lap for the shit he just said about me.

"It seems the one we need to worry about is the troll." Alice added snidely as she heard the conversation going on between Bella and the other students that began to talk about the Cullens and what is known about them. "How does it feel brother? Sitting so close to your Singer and being unable to do nothing about it because you know it would end up with you causing the humans to find out about us?" Jasper spoke up defending me as his mate had because he had seen and felt through my emotions that I was being honest in my budding friendship with Alice who had no one but the other Cullens and a few others to talk to.

"I will be leaving for a few weeks to deal with it." Edward gritted out between his teeth right before the lunch bell rang and he shot to his feet already stalking out of the room and out of the school. "Looks like this shall be one of hell of a school year." I muttered as I linked arms with Alice who gave me a beaming smile happy that Edward hadn't ran me off, which really through some nuts at the angry squirrel or some troll and he won't even remember our conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Getting home after school that day left me more tired than I would first have thought then again I did stir up a lot of chaos with the Cullens and Bella, it was fun though. The only worry I had to concern myself with was the fact Edward would be back and then Bella and he would have this creepy twisted love thing going on that would end up with my dad in danger, I refused to let it come to that.

"Easy there Love, breath in deeply for me." Niklaus's voice is what brought me back to myself in order to see him sitting there on the side of my bed watching me with slight worry making me blink even as I took in a deep breath as he had asked me to.

"Sorry, I just hate knowing that thanks to what is coming my dad could be in danger and she wouldn't even care!" I answered tiredly running a hand through my hair in frustration making Nik reach forward to take my hand in his. "You know I won't allow anything to happen to your father, just as I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Nik stated sternly but gently as he gathered me into his arms to hold against him making the tension in my shoulders fade.

"We won't let anything happen to you or your dad Tiny.." Emmett's voice added causing us to turn to where he stood only to see Alice and Jasper standing beside him. "Even if it means going against your family? Edward isn't the only one who will side against us on this just to be stubborn and petty." I warned because honestly I couldn't blame them if they sided with Edward. They had been apart of the Cullen Coven for likely years and or centuries at this point making that bond unbreakable compared to the new one they were forming with me. "If Edward or Rosalie endanger our secret by taking Bella's side and not facing the dangers and knowledge of what comes with that then we won't side with them on it." Jasper was the one to answer logically making me raise an eyebrow even as I accepted the tight hug from Alice as she sped to my side.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" I asked curiously making the other vampires blink while Nik smirked having wanted me to find others to trust in so the future knowledge wouldn't tear me apart. "Of course!" Alice answered first while Jasper nodded along with Emmett both not needing to add their own acceptance of it since Alice had for all three of them making me smile lightly in thanks. "Before this life I remember living one other one, it is thanks to that life I have more than an idea of what is to become of Edward and Bella. It isn't going to be pretty and in all honesty I think a whole lot worse than how it was shown in the books and movies I had seen of it." I all but blurted out feeling a heavy weight leave my shoulders as I did so.

"What do we need to do?" Jasper asked slipping into the mind set he had as a Major in the war and when first turned.

"We need to be ready for war, it is thanks to them that this small town will end up in a few different wars even though they end quickly does not mean there isn't any damage that will happen." I answered sternly already remembering some things that would happen in the coming months concerning Bella.

"Then we will make sure to be ready." Emmett offered simply hand moving to clasp my shoulder in comfort making me send him a beaming smile in return.

"Heaven has told me in great detail just what is to come over the years and one thing I do know is we need to work out a better alliance with the wolves." Niklaus stated gaining everyone's attention as they looked to where he had moved a bit away from us.

"I have already begun to do so since the wolf tribe here isn't the only one out there and hope to bring one such ally here to begin talking to the tribe." Nik continued with a smirk at the wide eyes staring back at him. "You are talking about Dex aren't you?" I asked curiously as I remembered the man who had also been a large part of my life two years after I had met Nik.

"I am, Dex has gathered a large tribe behind him of wolves that are loyal to not just him but you." Nik answered causing my brow to wrinkle in confusion as I looked at him for clearer answered making his smile become something gentle.

"I am doing this for you, everything I have done every move I had made over the last fourteen or so years has been for you. Dex knows this and by introducing him to you after I had saved his life helped switch the debt to you." Nik answered and the complete love I felt along with awe over what he had done for me was something that left me speechless as I looked at him. "Then it is also a good thing she will have us to back her up then." Alice added with a large beaming smile that had Jasper chuckling as he held her to him in order to stop her from jumping all over the place in excitement.

"You really have ties to both huh?" Emmett teased with a laugh only to fall silent with the rest as they listened for something I couldn't hear making me pout. "We have to go but we can continue this in further discussion tomorrow." Alice was the one to say before they each took turns pulling me into a hug, the one from Jasper almost had me gaping at them like an idiot. "Thank you." I whispered once they had left leaving Nik and I alone as I felt him move to stand directly behind me with his arms coming up to wrap around my waist. "I would do anything for you Love. If that means setting the world ablaze then I would do so, you are my Mate Heaven Swan and there is nothing I wouldn't do to see you smile." Niklaus whispered against my ear hands tightening around me and honestly in that moment I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night after the Cullens had left I curled against Niklaus as we laid in my bed both silent as our minds began to work over everything that has happened since we first moved here and began to interact with the Cullens.

"I never did thank you that day." I whispered softly from where my head laid against his chest as he ran his hand through my hair."You don't need to thank me Heaven." Niklaus refuted with a shake of his head as his other hand clasped mine that was laying low on his stomach. I was seven when I had first met Niklaus, my mother had taken Bella and I to the park and then had to take Bella to the restroom leaving me alone by myself, Niklaus had been hunting a loose vampire who had come close to revealing them and ended up finding him in that park about to drain me dry.

"I love you Niklaus, you have been here for me more than my mother or sister have. You mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do without you in my life." I answered with a light smile as I turned slightly in order to place a gentle kiss to his neck that had his hands tightening briefly. "I knew from the start you were my mate Heaven, and yes at first it was platonic but I took great joy in being the one to help you grow into the stunning women you are now." Niklaus said with a smirk as he continued to run his fingers through my hair. "Edward isn't going to be our only problem, Bella will be as well." I continued with a grimace knowing we needed to come up with a more solid plan with dealing with the upcoming situation. "I can't see a way to stop Edward and Bella from 'falling in love' as they are wanting to believe they will, but what I do know is we can work on keeping them from making it so obvious to others that something is different." Nik offered with a grimace knowing this would be the hardest part while the killing would be the easiest.

"To bad we can't kill them and be done with it." I joked only for Niklaus to nod in agreement with a pout having always been bloodthirsty.

"I would prefer it if we did but that would actually cause more problems with the Cullen Clan and could get other vampires involved that don't need to be." Niklaus stated before pulling me tighter against his body as he placed a kiss to my temple.

"Dex will be here soon and then we can begin working out a plan on getting the wolf tribe to ally with us for the upcoming issues." Niklaus continued mind already working out the best way to get the other wolf tribe on our side.

"Right now most of the wolves I knew about aren't actually wolves yet, though I do see the turning sooner than before what with you being here and Dex and the others soon to join us causing them to shift early." I said thoughtfully because I knew Nik had other vampires that were only loyal to him that would arrive when he called them along with the wolves that were loyal to Dex.

"It isn't just vampires that cause the wolves to shift, though that is what they would like to believe. Having another larger tribe of wolf shifting tribe in close area can also cause the early shifts because they will feel as if their land is being threatened." Nik said rolling his eyes always getting annoyed when half truths and such are told in history more than truth. "It must be amazing to have lived over a thousand years, you know so much history and things that very few know." I whispered in awe because it really was awe inspiring and also frightening to those he considered his enemy.

"It is interesting, though I am the only one to fully remember of the time when it hadn't just been wolves and vampires roaming the world. You my dear are a descendant of something that hasn't been seen since I was still human and a child." Niklaus answered making my eyes widen in surprise as I shot up and leaned over him causing my hair to become a curtain around our faces.

"That's why.." I began with a smile forming on my lips because it would make sense and could explain why he hadn't been surprised when I had begun showing signs of not being fully human, though I wasn't a vampire nor a wolf. "You were meant to be a Queen, that is something I had meant truly." Niklaus offered before pulling me down into a searing kiss that had my toes curling. "HEAVEN I WILL TELL DAD YOU HAVE NIKLAUS HERE!!" Bella began shouting breaking the moment between Nik and I as we turned to where Bella stood in my open doorway, its moments like this that I wanted to let Nik just end her.

"Dad is already aware of Nik being here, hence why my door is wide open right now Bella." I refuted with an eye roll making her eyes narrow in frustration. "Do keep your eyes away from me, I unlike others have taste." Nik added with a grimace as he caught her once again eyeing him. Bella had a crush on Niklaus for the longest time and hated that he payed her no attention, it was disturbing and I will not hesitate to claw her eyes out if she continued to eye fuck my mate. "What like Heaven?!" Bella asked with a sneer of disgust as she turned her eyes toward me making me send her a cheeky smile and wave.

"Exactly, in fact I even plan to marry her once she finishes high school as I have discussed with Charlie." Nik answered with a smug smile when Bella's eyes widened in hate before storming off making me fight back a laugh.

"This is why I adore you." I whispered against his lips."I know." Nik said smugly causing me to let out another laugh of delight as he pulled me against him to cuddle once again.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I woke up with a brilliant smile on my face as I remembered the night before and the expression on Bella's face when Nik shot her down, to think she even believed she had a chance with him was hilarious. "Good morning Heaven." Nik whispered against my ear as he pulled tighter into his arms before placing a kiss to the side of my neck making me fight back a light giggle since it had tickled. "Good morning." I whispered back as I turned around to hide my face against his neck and wrapping my arms around his waist so I could cuddle up close against him, I would not want to be anywhere other than where I was in that moment. "I have good news love." Nik said softly hand running through my hair making me pull back far enough to meet his eyes with curiosity.

"Oh?" I asked raising an eyebrow running my fingers lightly against his side loving the fact he was shirtless. "Dex arrived early this morning." Nik answered with a smug smile as I let out a squeal of delight and surged to my feet and rushed to find clothes to wear today.

"Get up! Lets go see him!" I said with glee making him chuckle at my antics as he got to his feet eyes locked on my form as I changed in front of him, there was no secrets or modesty between us."I will meet you outside then." Nik said with a shake of his head as he moved toward my door stopping only to place a quick gentle kiss to my forehead as he went making me smile softly at his actions. "Morning dad!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs and toward the front door only stopping enough to give him a hug making him chuckle and mutter about crazy daughters as he did so. Getting outside I didn't even care that Nik would be driving considering he knew where we were going and I didn't, though I was curious if he had informed the Cullens of Dex being here or not seeing as he was a wolf. "Ready to go love?" Nik asked once I got into the car making me beam at him in excitement as I nodded my answer at him. The ride took what seemed like forever but was actually only about five or ten minutes, the house we pulled up to was one that blended in with the others surrounding it.

"DEX!" I shouted as I climbed out of the car and took notice of the man standing in front of the house making me run forward and literally throw myself at the male who was laughing in delight at seeing me.

"LITTLE RED!" Dex shouted back the nickname he had given me after finding out my favorite story of little red riding hood, along with the fact I adored wolves.

"You are actually here! Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked not bothering to unwrap myself from him as he easily held me up by my thighs while Nik came to join us with a shake of his head, Dex was not just my best friend, no he was my soul brother and one I went to when I couldn't even talk to Nik about something. "Because it was a surprise little red." Dex answered with a shake of his head before nodding toward Nik in greeting since his hands were full making Nik reach forward to clasp his shoulder. "You both know I hate surprises, though I have to say that I love this one." I answered with a pout before reaching forward to kiss Dex's cheek before finally letting my legs drop from around his waist as he set me down in front of him.

"And that is what matters. Now tell me what I have missed so far." Dex said wrapping an arm around my shoulders to lead me back into the house that held a few top members of his pack, each easily greeted Nik and I with respect and deference. "Well Bells has finally lost her mind, oh! We also have an angry squirrel who wants to suck her dry and or love her!" I answered bouncing lightly on my toes as I all but skipped beside him making sure to wave to each pack member currently here. "Has she now?" Dex asked eyes meeting Nik's in confusion having always thought Bella was insane and unimportant making Nik roll his eyes.

"Isabella believed that she had a chance in me being interest romantically with her." Nik answer with a grimace of disgust as I laughed at the notion of him liking her, the hilarity of it will never leave me. "That is, I don't have words." Dex answered in disbelief as he shook his head before motioning for us to take a seat in the room he had made into his office. It always was fascinating how fast the wolves could unpack and set up their new homes in a few hours time, then again with their strength it wasn't to surprising.

"As for the squirrel comment, she is talking about an Edward Cullen, eldest child of the Cullen coven leader. Out of all of them it seems besides one other, he has yet to grow up in the time he has been alive, which is highly disappointing since the Volturi speak highly of the Cullen leader." Nik continued with a shake of his head never having understood the high speech the Volturi especially from Aro, then again the unusual always seemed to fascinate that one. "Well then its time the boy learns his lesson then isn't? To continue in allowing him to act out as a child when he is no such thing is shameful on the coven leader and makes one wonder who really is in control of that coven." Viper spoke up with disdain, it was interesting that Viper had been picked to be Dex's second in command in the pack, but yet not since the man had nothing but the best interest of his pack in mind.


	10. Chapter 10

It seemed Nik was thinking along the same lines as Dex and Viper since he had called Carlisle to set up a meeting time with us now that the wolves had arrived, was it wrong to be excited over what was likely going to happen next? If so oh well, never saw myself as a good guy anyway, too boring. Though it did make me slightly nervous that Enforcer was also going to be joining us, sometimes its a good thing to involve Dex's left hand. "I am glad to know that you hadn't left without me." Another voice offered making me spin around eyes wide in delight before rushing toward the other in glee.

"Elijah!" I called out, the true irony of his name being the same concerning Niklaus's name though it also seemed to fit.

"Hello little rabbit, miss me?" Elijah teased keeping one arm around my waist as he gave the others a nod of greeting that they easily returned while Nik sent him a slightly distasteful forced smile, neither got on that well truthfully speaking. "Time to go!" Nik said moving to gather me in his own arms while shooting Elijah a look that had his smile widening having always found joy in pissing off Nik making me roll my own eyes in fondness for them both. "The same clearing as before or their house?" I asked curiously as I moved toward the large SUV that we would take as a group that belonged to Dex. "Their house." Nik answered simply as he started the SUV only sending a glare as Elijah moved to take the back with me along with Viper while Dex took the passenger seat. It took a little longer than I thought to get to the Cullen house though since I knew they could hear us arriving caused me to be curious in their reactions to just who came with us. "Hello again Niklaus, Heaven." Carlisle called out as we left the vehicle and began heading for the front door where he stood waiting to greet us. My smile widened as Rosalie and Edward stared wide eyed at the wolves who had come to stand directly behind me with Nik in front to greet Carlisle first. "Hello." I began only for Elijah to reach forward and cover my mouth before I could add daddy to that greeting causing me to pout in realization they would continue to ruin my fun concerning the leader of the Cullen Coven.

"As I have mentioned before there are some wolves who work with me that have joined us here in Forks. Dex is the Alpha, Viper is his Second in Command, and Elijah is the Enforcer of their pack." Nik stated while motioning to each male who gave each vampire before us a analyzing look that showed just how unconcerned they were with said vampires. "I would say it is a pleasure to meet you, but that would be lying." Dex began moving forward to stand directly beside me on my left while Nik stood to my right keeping me between them, they would always be protective of me. "It has come to our attention that a few of your vampires under your leadership have yet to learn their manners." Viper added from behind me on the right giving Rosalie and Edward a look of loathing as he spoke. "Unlike the wolf shifting tribe that you are familiar with we are in actual fact real werewolves, and there is a difference." Dex continued uncaring that the vampires grew tense in front of us as they spoke. "All of this for a human girl?!" Rosalie snarled even as her Coven Leader sent her a look of warning that she ignored, truly it was just plain disrespectful in how they treated Carlisle, then again he allowed it. "Watch your tongue or I will remove it!" Niklaus snarled back even as his eyes bled red and the wolves eyes turned gold wanting to take action to the slight against me, aren't I just so loved?!

"Whoever said I was human?" I asked with a tilt of my head because really if vampires and wolves could exist, well that just showed that other things could. "What do you mean by that?" Carlisle asked blinking even as Edward started to gain a serious look, likely trying to read our minds, not that he could. "Nothing that concerns you or your coven." Elijah said with a sneer speaking up for the first time eyes full of disgust when faced with the Cullens, he wasn't impressed and in fact believed we were better off without them, then again now he could see how Bella fit in. "Tiny!" Emmett greeted while Jasper and Alice sent me a smile and wave from where they stood to the side of their coven making me return the gesture.

"Pillow!" I greeted back teasingly making him let out a loud laugh while Alice giggled and Jasper shook his head, none cared that Rosalie and Edward were glaring at them for being friendly with me. "What is she doing here?!" Bella's voice questioned as she stood in the doorway, that we were having this conversation in front of their house instead of inside spoke volumes.

"Isabella, do mind your manners." Nik scolded with a roll of his eyes while Dex grimaced remembering that one time she had gotten drunk when we still lived with our mother and tried to seduce him by taking her clothes off. "This was meant to be between your coven and ourselves, I did not agree to have this conversation in front of Isabella." Nik continued sending a disapproving look at Carlisle that had the man wincing. "Heaven is here to!" Bella refuted childishly even stomping her foot making me send her a look of disbelief because really?!

"Heaven is so much more than anyone can fathom you silly child, either remove yourself or we will leave." Dex said seriously with a shake of his head having grown tired of putting up with their antics. "I can always step in if need be." Elijah offered with a wicked grin always fond of violence and taking care of things.


	11. Chapter 11

While I did respect Emmet, Alice, and Jasper I was growing tired of the disrespect they were showing us by making us talk outside their home and in the fact they had allowed Bella to be here even though she was not truly apart of their coven. "Maybe we are wasting our time Niklaus, Dex. The fact they have made us stand outside their home and have allowed for Isabella to be apart of this speaks volumes of their honor and coven." I spoke up after Isabella finished her tantrum making Carlisle's eyes widen in shock and slight fear.

"Considering I am over three thousand years old and have more sway in our world, well it really leaves me wondering in just what I should tell other covens when asked about my thoughts of the Cullens." Nik said in agreement calming down now that I gave him another option to toy with them, less blood shed the better at this point. "Considering I outrank the wolf shifting tribe near here can also add on more to what type of damage I could bring to this coven for their disrespect." Dex added in his own agreement lips pulled back in a mockery of a smile. "You can't just do that!!" Isabella screamed as she shook her head looking like a escaped dementia patient. "You would find that we can in fact do so, it is truly easy to ruin this coven if I so wished." Nik refuted with a wicked grin taking delight in watching the crumbling facade on Carlisle's face as he realized the truth.

"Forgive me, do come in. Edward take Isabella Swan home, now." Carlisle ordered and when Edward went to open his mouth and whine he cut him short with a look that had the other recoiling away from him and doing as told. "You are already on thin ice, do not push it." Elijah warned when he took notice of Rosalie opening her mouth making it snap shut as all eyes fell on her. It was moments later that we were lead into the living room and offered seats, Dex and Nik sat on either side of me while Elijah and Viper stood directly behind me eyes watching the others. "Now on to why we are really here." Niklaus said breaking the tense silence that had filled the room as we awaited Edward's return, the fact he took longer than he needed to was another strike against this coven. "We will be staying here until Heaven graduates and chooses a college of her liking, until that time arrives you shall neither touch a hair on her head nor speak a word to her." Nik continued mostly giving these orders to Rosalie and Edward since he had grown accustomed to my growing friendship to Emmet, Alice, and Jasper.

"If we find out that either of you two have threatened her it will mean war." Dex added in eyes burning gold as he let his wolf come forward to show just how serious he was, he would not hesitate to bathe the roads in blood if it meant protecting me. "We understand, I will make sure they follow your rules." Carlisle began only to stop as I leaned forward drawing all eyes to my person.

"I don't believe we can trust you to follow through with them, from what I have notice so far you allow your coven to walk all over you. You are not a real leader to this coven and it speaks volumes." I refuted easily making Edward and Rosalie both growl and lean toward me only for them both to jerk away when all four men around me growled back louder. "If they break these rules I will personally tear them limb from limb and let Heaven set them on fire." Elijah stated agreeing with having no trust in Carlisle actually taking up the real mantle of leader to this coven. "The only ones that do not have to follow these rules are Emmet, Jasper, and Alice since I have come to see them as friends and can see that they actually do have manners and can act their age." I continued after a moment to give the others time to gain control of themselves once more. "What are you?" Alice was the one to ask barely keeping herself from jumping from her seat as she sent me a blinding smile causing me to laugh in delight with her.

"That is something I will share at a later date when not around those with loose lips." I answered while nodding toward Edward, because really he was Isabella's personal fucking chipmunk at this point, you just don't see the leash. "Okay!" Alice said simply understanding my wish completely and uncaring to the glare it earned her from Edward. "Fun fact I might add, I was the one to turn our current three kings." Niklaus threw in before watching the chaos that followed his statement, the evil dork. "I believe we have over stayed our welcome." Viper spoke up making me nod in agreement as I stood to my feet and allowed Nik to grab me and flash us back to the SUV with the others close behind. "Did you see their faces?!" I asked busting out laughing as I remembered the gaping looks they wore at the news of Niklaus being the one to turn the three kings.

"If this keeps up I will be having words with my children and having them take Edward with them to become a part of the Volturi." Niklaus said after we had regained our calm making me blink in surprise and slight curiosity. "They do have a craving for him don't they?" I asked making Nik chuckle before nodding in agreement.

"They would also break him of his childish habit and train him into their perfect soldier, unlike the others he would not have any free will." Nik offered giving a more detailed understanding of just what he would do to punish Edward if he continued to step out of line. "Things truly are getting exciting!" I said clapping my hands in glee at all the future chaos and destruction we could cause.


	12. Chapter 12

I should have expected it, but honestly I didn't think she was that stupid, more is the pity. I had convinced the others to stay at their house while I headed home to spend some time with my dad who I hadn't had much time to catch up with him with all this drama concerning the Cullen Coven. I had barely walked through the door when my head was whipping to side and my cheek began to sting, the stupid bitch had slapped me with all her weight behind it, hard enough to split my lip. "Wrong move." I said seriously eyes bleeding completely black with white fire where the pupil's and iris should be as I turned to face her, the enjoyment I took in that moment as she lost all color in her face and backed up in fear.

"You really think I need a man be it vampire, werewolf, or human to defend me? I'm not you Isabella Marie Swan, I can take care of myself." I continued as I took a predatory step in her direction as her heart began to beat harder against her rib cage in complete terror.

"What are you?" She choked out and it was even easier to with a flick of my wrist pin Edward to wall when he tried to speed up behind me to save Isabella proving my point.

"You just ruined my future fun concerning the Cullen's, shame on you." I scolded letting out a airy giggle that filled the room making it sound haunting and a whole new level of creepy.

"As for your question, well I am a Tribrid, something that shouldn't exist but does, aren't I just so special!?" I continued eyes narrowing and flashing my razor sharp teeth at her even as I began to shift further, scales appearing and framing my face in a light sliver teal color while my skin leached of color and my claws grew from my fingertips and my ears pointed. "What you see before you is a Siren/Vampire/High Elf Tribrid that has not been seen before, she truly is something unique and amazing." Niklaus was the one to answer as Elijah, Viper, Dex, and he walked through the backdoor as I brought Isabella and Edward further into the house. "Do me a favor Nik, call the Kings and tell them I have a gift for them." I said seriously making Edward's eyes widen and begin to try to fight against the magical hold I had on him making me laugh. "Of course love." Nik said seriously with a wicked grin even as Dex pulled out his phone in order to ring the Cullens to get them over here immediately. "We have barely even left their home and Edward already broke our rules, I knew we couldn't trust Carlisle to keep an eye on his coven." Viper said with disgust while Elijah stalked forward and in a blink of an eye tore Edward's arms from his body making him scream in pain, not that our neighbors would hear thanks to me.

"Please he didn't mean to do this!" Carlisle begged making Dex and Elijah both send him a look of disdain before with a roll of my eyes I shot forward and injected my claws into Edward's skin forcing him into a deep slumber.

"Enough, we warned you and you agreed to our rules for living here in the same area. Edward willingly broke those said rules not even an hour after they had been placed, I will be making it known to all in the supernatural world that you have zero control on your coven, that you do not keep your word." I said stopping Nik from responding making Carlisle flinch as his mate clutched his hand while Jasper, Emmet, and Alice stood to the side looking conflicted over this but understanding my point.

"Wait until I tell father about how much of a monster you are!" Isabella screeched making me roll my eyes and back hand her hand enough to send her to the floor spitting blood, an eye for an eye.

"He already knows." I said seriously making her eyes widen in disbelief making me feel proud at how well my dad could play the naive and innocent human surrounded by immortals. "What happened?" Dad asked as he walked into the house freezing as he took it all in before his face turned cold as he watched everyone in the room eyes filled with disappointment when he locked eyes with Isabella. "You see Bells, our father isn't even human, why do you think you come off so special in being unaffected by the vampire's powers? Its thanks to our father who is a High Elf Warrior that you even have that bit, sadly for you that you take so much after our mother who is human." I continued with a sneer while dad let the human facade fade and his true form appear trusting me to know what I was doing.

"The kings will be sending their personal guard to pick up Edward, though I have to ask love what will you be doing with Isabella?" Nik asked as he rejoined us while dad began to fix the wards around the house making them flare and brighten and making sure none could leave unless he or I allowed them to. "In our world, betrayal against one's kin is a death sentence." Dad answered seriously making Isabella pale even further in complete fear shaking in shock and terror. "Mom would notice!" Isabella tried to shout only her voice came out a whisper making Nik roll his eyes.

"You forget how easy it would be to have her forget you ever existed, and as for the wolf shifting tribe well they can understand pack laws and should know better than to involve themselves in another species business." Dex said seriously also taking enjoyment out of her fear especially as I still had blood smeared on my lip when she had hit me making all four men beside me shake in rage.

"Edward will be given to the kings, the Cullens will be allowed to return to their home with their last warning, but you, what shall I do with you?" I asked appearing before her and wrapping my clawed hand around her throat. "To kill you or to not kill you, that is the question." I mused once again smiling in a way that showed off my razor sharp teeth.


	13. Chapter 13

It was only thanks to Nik that I didn't just rip her throat out in that moment, but that wasn't to be as he easily removed me from her while keeping his arm wrapped around my waist as he stared down Bella and the Cullen vampires before us. Dad just shook his head and completely disavowed and disowned Bella in that moment, for as he said High Elves did not take kindly to those who betray and attack kin without just cause. "Killing her would be to good for the child, as would torturing her. She honestly is no worth to us and not even worth torturing ourselves." Nik said voice loud in the tense silence as Carlisle fought to keep calm while Esme and Rosalie both stood to the side pale faced. "The Volturi is always looking for play things. But then again so our the more animalistic based werewolves." Dex offered with a snide evil smile as he watched Bella become white as snow in fear. "Edward is going to the Volturi be it as their soldier or play thing, I do not care which. Having Bella also there could be entertaining because they would be forced to see one another and not be able to be together and watch as they other is 'played with'." I began calming fully now that they had been giving me ideas on what to do with her. "Before you do, she still has to make repayment for striking you without provocation." Dad called out and when I gave him a look he sighed but stalked forward sword at his back unsheathing as he moved and before we could blink had cut off Bella's hand that she had stricken me with. "Heaven slapped her back! Cut her hand off to then!" Rosalie finally snarled as Bella screamed and clutched the bloody stump that had once been her hand.

"That was her right in retribution against Bella for hitting her first, but as the Head of our Clan and as a High Elf I cannot allow it to slide with just that." Dad refuted calmly not even blinking as he cleaned the sword before sheathing it again. Dad was a badass and mother should have realized how amazing he was even when he wore the face of a human, it is to bad that she didn't and that he had no wish to find another woman or man for himself.

"I am ever so glad that we had forewarning to be in the area, this is ever so interesting!" Aro called out with a clap of his hands as the three Volturi Kings gracefully entered into the house through the front door.

"Always happy to create chaos and anarchy." Nik offered with a smirk even as he moved to grip Edward's hair and throw the younger vampire at the Kings feet without a care smile never wavering from his face. "A gift from us to you." I offered with a dip of my head letting my other form fade to show the more human one without a thought as I stood straight now that the other vampires had arrived.

"And the human?" Jane asked after getting a nod from Aro to do so, should have known she would want a human play thing.

"She will be going to the Grimm tribe." I said without hesitation making even Dex flinch and step back in distaste and fear, for if there was one tribe of pure werewolves one should not take lightly or not fear it would be the Grimm tribe.

"You have found a worthy mate for yourself sire." Aro offered the other two staying silent even as they took in the others surrounding them with a bored look. Niklaus wasn't lying when he made it clear I was to be a Queen, and if I had a wish to truly show my dominance and power than it was smart to befriend the worse monsters out there that I could without being killed myself.

"She is a Queen as I have mentioned before, but she is mine." Nik said in agreement and possessiveness arm wrapping around my waist as he stared down the vampires he had created and gave the thrones to for the vampire community. "Just because I can and because it needs to be said at least once, Carlisle you are a daddy but sadly you aren't the one I want, so goodbye daddy." I got out before Nik or Dex could stop me while Viper and Elijah just sighed and shook their heads. Carlisle looked beyond confused while the others who did understand looked disgusted, which hella rude but whatever.

"Rosalie has once again spoke out against me and I was going to be nice and let her walk away this time as I dealt with Bella and Edward, sadly she couldn't keep her trap shut even if ordered to and in front of her betters." I continued without pause or care at the chaos and confusion I caused from my previous words. "Jane since you are looking for a play thing so badly, do take Rosalie as a gift from us. Though do us a favor and train her well enough to mind her manners and grow out of her childish ways." I finished with getting a blood thirsty smirk from the older vampire even as Elijah moved and brought Rosalie down before tossing her to Jane.

"Well do let us know when you are in the area and we can give you the tour of our city Queen Heaven, it was nice seeing you again Sire." Aro offered realizing the time was running short and their time here was up. "What have you done..." Bella whispered hoarsely once the Volturi had left with Rosalie and Edward not even bothering to give Carlisle or the other vampires and wolves a look as they left. "I did as I said I would Isabella, I took care of business and dealt with those who would strike against me." I answered before turning to Viper with a knowing look.

"Do give my regards to the Grimm tribe and let me know just how well she takes to them when you hand her over." I said with a smirk getting a chuckle even as Viper moved and knocked out Bella before slinging her onto his shoulder and heading outside knowing our magic would keep him hidden from prying eyes. "I should deal with your mother next then." Dad spoke up placing a kiss to my temple before heading outside back in his human form as he did so. "It would be wise if you will to either stick to our agreement or leave, though if you plan to fight against us I would advise against it. This was us being tame and calm about the problem, you would not like to see what happens if you fully anger us." Nik spoke up with warning and in silence and some shock the vampires left with Emmett, Alice, and Jasper sending me a look to show they still stood beside me. "All those plans made only to be ruined by that horrid girl." I complained with a pout as I leaned back against Nik who only laughed at my antics but truly glad to be done with the drama and unnecessary problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Thank you to @AkiyamaKatsu @Poetgirl99 for the ideas along with the others who commented! ~


	14. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitcures are at @CheyanneBoone0. If you want to find her she is at wattpad. Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.

It had been sixteen years since that night where Bella, Edward, and Rosalie broke the rules set before them concerning Nik and I; in that time we had grown closer and had made the most of it concerning my time still in high school. My wedding I had Alice be my maid of honor with a few friends for bridesmaids, Nik had gotten Dex to be his best man while Emmett, Viper, Elijah, and Jasper were his groomsmen. It had surprised many when I had fallen pregnant a month after our honeymoon and unlike Bella's pregnancy in the books mine was the normal nine months and they grew up like a normal human, even if they weren't in fact human but hybrid's of a High Elf and Vampire. Neither twin had taken after me besides the High Elf gene which I couldn't be more thankful for though either way I would have adored my children.

"Mum! Can you believe it?! We are finally graduating high school!" Faith said in excitement as Emmett laughed with his arm wrapped around her waist, that relationship had almost caused Nik to slaughter the other vampire. "And then we can focus on our double wedding!" Hope added with a wicked grin taking delight in her fathers grimace while Elijah smirked back proudly at his mate. Both twins took after me in loving older men it seemed, dad had gotten a kick out of it while Nik had whined about his girls growing up. "That you can, afterward your father and I plan to travel the world again." I said in agreement even as I brushed a hand through my twelve year old sons hair making Alaric pout and swat my hand away from him. Nik and I have five children currently, the eldest twins Hope and Faith who had turned sixteen, Alaric who just turned twelve, and Kayden and Jayden who were eight.

"I plan to marry Dex just you wait and see!" Jayden called out with a big smile overtaking her face even as Nik sent a death glare toward Dex who laughed sheepishly. "Yeah well I call dibs on Viper!" Kayden shot back with a pout as he glared at his twin sister causing me to throw my head back and laugh in delight. "That I blame on you." Nik shot at me making me flutter my eyelashes at him in the most innocent look I could muster. "What about you Alaric? Anyone you plan on marrying?" I asked to change the topic and cause the love of my life even more pain and hearing and seeing his kids growing up.

"The new Alpha of the Grimm tribe, Damon, that is who I will marry." Alaric offered seriously making me blink in surprise and shock, leave it to the child who took the most after their father to want to marry a blood thirsty werewolf.

"Now that is on you Nik." I shot back with a roll of my eyes as he sent his son a proud look, the crazy bloodthirsty vampire..

"Ohh!! Mom I called Carlisle daddy and he went super pale!" Faith shouted out making me beam with pride ignoring the look Nik sent me at our daughters words, which can you blame me?! They would always ruin my fun when I tried to say it so of course I would teach my kids to say it for me.

"Now that you mention the daddy subject... I'm pregnant!" I called out before rushing from the room with a cackle ignoring Elijah, Viper, and Dex reaction to the news that Nik and I would have more spawn soon.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Nik shouted in slight fear because while he loved his children he knew they were pain in the asses and it was not something he wanted to deal with again, though secretly he was happy at knowing we would soon have more children to spoil. "If we have kids, you better not run because I will tie you down." Hope said seriously making Elijah flinch and scoot away from the teenager that reminded him to much of her mother.


End file.
